


Mine Now

by CosmicSpectra



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Breast Worrship, Inflation Kink, Nipple Play, Other, Possessive Behavior, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: A bored Wizzro goes to find Cia. When he finds her in her Link room, a wave of jealousy hits and he sets out to make her his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/non-con tag is there only for the end of this story. The rest is consensual! With that enjoy~

Wizzro sighed as he floated down the hall. He was bored and horny, something he didn’t know he could feel in this form yet here he was. As much fun as it was, he couldn’t harass Volga, the other was off on a mission. So that left going to Cia to deal with this, like that was such a bad option. Already he was getting aroused from just the thought of touching her amazing breasts. Yes, he couldn’t wait. Now he just had to find her, she was probably in her Link room. With a grin, he headed there, coming up with a plan to play with his darling Cia.  
  
When he arrived at the room, he saw her looking at the many paintings she had. The light was hitting her just right, illuminating her in the rather dark room. She wasn’t wearing her mask and hat so her pretty hair was on display. Wizzro sighed as he stared at her, she was so pretty. He heard her sigh as she looked at one of the paintings and frown. It was a shame that she was so focused on this hero boy when he was right here. Maybe tonight would change her mind.

With a smirk as he snuck up behind her, licking his lips as he grew closer. She was too absorb in her daydreams that she didn’t sense him behind her until she felt hands on her breast. She let out a surprised cry and turned to look back at Wizzro, eyes narrowing.

“Oh it’s you….what do you want?” she snapped. Unfortunately, she used to him touching her like this. She smacked his hands away and turned to face him, her eyes narrowing.

Wizzro just chuckled and moved closer, his eye falling on her chest. “To be blunt, I want you” he purred.

She gave him a look before a blush form. Well, this was unexpected but not completely unwelcome. She was a little hard up and if he was offering them there was nothing wrong with indulging. Cia took a deep breath and nodded.

“Fine….just make sure the doors are shut and locked,” she said.

Wizzro’s smirk grew and with a wave of his hand the doors shut and were locked. With another wave of his hand, portals appeared by Cia, two above her head and two by her feet. Tentacles came out of them, the one by her feet wrapped around her ankles and spread her legs. The ones above her head moved to grab her wrist and pulled her hands up. Wizzro watched as Cia squirm in the hold, her movements causing her breast to jiggle slightly. That motion got a moan from him and he moved closer.

“H-hey! What’s the meaning of this?” she asked. Her blush darken as she watches him move closer. She would be lying to say this didn’t turn her on, being bound and at the mercy of Wizzro. She continues to weakly struggle and gasp when she felt his hand on her cheek.

“You are so beautiful like this, at my mercy. I’m going to have so much fun with you” he purred. He leans close and kissed her, tongue brushing against her lips. She gasped, she wasn’t expecting this but it felt nice. The tongue slipped between her lips and started to brush against her own. She shyly moved her own against the larger tongue, finding this oddly nice.

Wizzro purred when he felt her reciprocate. A hand move to stroke her soft hair while the other traveled down to her chest. He groped her through the fabric, moaning at the soft but firm feel of her breast. To him, they were perfect, just big enough to get a good handful of them. His other hand was moved to her other breast, gripping and squeezing it along with the other. His hands moved to remove the small bits of fabric from her breast, exposing them to the cool air. He ended the kiss so he could look at her chest. He moved back a little, moaning as he took in the sight.

She looked amazing like this, all tied up and spread out just for him. Her blush had darkened and she was panting for breath. Her eyes held a mix of desire and embarrassment, it was a good look on her. Another moan left him and his eye traveled down to her perfect chest. Her dark nipples had hardened from the cool air, creating tempting peaks. He grins and moved closer, hands moving to her breasts. Nails circled her nipples, lightly touching her areole.

Cia gasped and couldn’t help but arch her chest closer to the hands. Her nipples were a sensitive point on her body and the teasing touch was creating sparks of pleasure. A soft moan left her and her eyes closed.

Oh, that moan was music to his ears! He wanted to hear more. With a purr, Wizzro continued the teasing touches. His tongue moved between her breast, licking up between them and back toward her mouth. The tip traced along her lips, coaxing them open o he could move the tip in. She moaned around it, her own tongue moving to rub against it. A small muffled cry left her as nails teased the tips of her nipples. She bucked up against the hand, her hips shifting as pleasure ran throughout her body.

Wizzro moaned and moved his tongue deeper in her mouth as fingers moved to pinch her lovely nipples. He pinched and rubbed them, moaning as he heard Cia’s muffled cries and gasps. His fingers moved to tug the nipples as he rubbed them, pulling them and her breast taunt. His tongue moved out of her mouth, making her gasps and cries louder. He licked along her jaw before purring.

“Amazing….so sensitive here. I wonder if I can make you cum from just this” he purred. She looked at him, gasping and letting out a moan as he twists and tugged at her nipples. He chuckled and moved to lick at the skin between her breasts. His tongue moved to lap at the top of her chest, causing her to groan at the teasing touch.

“…..don’t tease” she gasped out. He only chuckled and moved his mouth to nibble at the skin between her breasts. His mouth moved down one of them, leaving marks along the way; he wanted to make sure everyone knew just who claimed her. His hands rubbed and gently squeezed them as he worked his way down to the nipple. His tongue traced along the areola, making Cia squirm at the touch. Suddenly Wizzro moved to flick the tip, causing her to let out a gasp.

She squirms and wiggled as that tongue continued to flick at her nipple. She was so wet from this and her pleasure was growing fast. A high cry left her and she looked down to see Wizzro taking her nipple in his mouth. She thrust her chest closer as he sucked her nipple, the tongue moving along the sensitive nub. Her moans increased in volume and in desperation as she grew closer to orgasming. Just as she was about to reach sweet release, the wonderful sensation stopped. Cia let out a cry and looked down at Wizzro, glaring at him as she panted.

He looked up at her before chuckling. “Close were we? Don’t worry I’ll make sure you cum” he purred.

He moved her breasts close together and held them up. With one last look at her, he moved his mouth back to her nipples. He moved his tongue across both sensitive nubs, causing her to cry out again. Cia couldn’t help but watch as the tongue moved between nipples. Teeth join and Wizzro gently bit down on the nipples, lightly scraping against them. She let out a soft gasp, the sensation feeling weird but not unwelcome. Her hips moved a little as her pleasure started to increase again. She couldn’t help but move her breasts closer to the wicked mouth, moaning and gasping as he worked.

A sudden loud breathy moan left her when he started to suck both nipples. Her eyes widen and her mouth stayed open as she let out a series of high moans. She felt the familiar build of her orgasm and with a needy, desperate cry, she came. Her hips thrust a little as she came, her voice echoing through the room. She sagged in her bonds, panting for breath as she slowly came down from her wonderful high.

Wizzro stepped back and watched her. She was beautiful like this. He let out a soft noise and moved his hand to her stomach, lightly rubbing and caressing the expose skin. She weakly hummed at the soft touch and gasped when the fingers moved down to her groin. She gasped and groaned as the fingers teased and rubbed along her groin.

“Mmm….I can feel how wet you are through the fabric” he purred. His fingers teased along the fabric before moving to rip it, exposing her groin to the cool air.

Cia gasped and tried to move her legs to cover her groin, the blush returning. She felt the tendrils move from her ankle to her thighs. They slowly spread her legs and lifted her up. She gasped in surprised, her blush darkening. She was so exposed like this. Wizzro purred and moved closer, hands moving to her thighs. He gently rubbed them, purring when he heard her groan.

“Ah….so lovely like this...I love the view” he said. His hands slowly moved to her groin, thumbs gently rubbing along her lips. He heard her gasp and groan at his touches. Wizzro let out a soft purr and moved a thumb to her clit while his other hand moved to tease her hole.

Cia let out a soft gasp when the thumb circled her clit. Her muscles clenched and unclenched as she weakly struggled in the binds as the pleasure build again. A slightly louder gasp left her as Wizzro continued to tease her nub. Her hips moved against the bony digit and a moan left her. Her pleasure quickly builds and just when she was close to cumming, Wizzro removed his finger. She let out a high whine and glared at him.

“You….bastard! I was close to cumming!” she yelled. Wizzro just laughed and moved his hands to her thighs.

“I know…..I have something better for you” he said. His hands moved back to her groin, thumbs moving to part her lips to reveal her hole to him. With a low moan, he moved closer, tongue out to lap at her.

A surprised, high gasp left Cia when the tongue touched her. Oh, now this was better. She moaned and moved her hips against the tongue as it moved up her groin and licked at her clit. It circled and rubbed against it, making her moan and wiggle in her binds. She felt it moved down to her hole, rubbing against it and prodding it. Soon it started to wiggle in her, slowly stretching her out. She tossed her head back and moaned out as the thick tongue wiggled and moved inside her. It stretched her out more than any of her dildos did, hell it felt better than her dildos. It rubbed against her sensitive areas as it moved. When it filled her completely, it slowly moved out until only the tip was still in. Then it moved back and soon started to fuck her.

Her body swayed a little as the tongue moved, her fist clenching and unclenching. It was like nothing she ever felt before and she was growing addicted to this feel. Her hips tried to move with the thrust, clenching around the tongue as it rubbed against a sensitive spot. Her moans filled the room, only increasing in volume when the thumb returned to her clit. Her pleasure rose and so did her moans. Her orgasm rapidly approaches and with her loudest cry, she came, tightening around the tongue as she did.

When she came to the tongue slowly pulled out and gave her one last lick before Wizzro moved back. He looked at her and let out a moan, she looked even beautiful after she came. As he watched her, a few tentacles appeared from under his cloak. One was thick and hand bumps along it while the rest were small and smooth. The smaller ones moved to her chest, lightly taking hold of her breast while the thicker one moved to her groin.

“My turn” he purred. The cock started to rub against her, making her hiss as it brushed against her over sensitive clit. She looked down and gulped, that thing was bigger than the tongue. She took a deep breath and mentally prepare herself for this. She gasped when the tip rubbed against her hole and groaned as it started to move in her. Her breath came up in gasps and pants as the cock worked its way in her. 

She looked down and gasp when she saw a swell in her lower gut. It moved and grow as the cock entered her. Finally, it stopped and she was left to squirm on it as Wizzro waited. The other purred as he took her in, from her heated face to the swell in her gut she looked perfect. With a moan of his own, he started to move. Hands moved to Cia’s hips as the cock slowly moved in her. She gasped and softly moan as it moved, eyes closing as pleasure washed over her. She gasped again when she felt tendrils on her breasts, taking hold of them and moving to rub her nipples. She arched into the touch, letting out a series of loud moans as she was teased.

Wizzro watched as he moved, he wanted to take everything in. Goddess she felt so good around his cock, a perfect mix of tightness and wetness. He started to move faster as his own pleasure grew. He wanted this to last long but with her gripping him so nicely and making those sweet noises it was hard. His grip on her hips tightens as he moved faster, watching as the swell moved with his thrust. His eye moved up her body, taking in her lovely breasts and then her beautiful face. He wished her eyes were open so she could look at him but he would take what he could get.

As he was getting close, he moved faster, watching as her body swayed a little from his thrusts. Her moans grew louder as the cock moved. A cry left her when a thumb moved to her clit, rubbing it as the cock moved. That did it that pushed her over the edge. Her body tensed and with another cry she came. She tightens around the cock, making Wizzro tighten his grip and came as well. He thrust his cock deep into her as he came, the swell growing as he came. Slowly he pulled out, watching as some of the cum dripped out of the hole. He moved his hands along her body, softly rubbing her skin.

She whined and looked up at him, she was glad that the tentacles were holding her up. Her body felt heavy and she was so tired. Another whine left her as she felt hands on her breasts and she looked down, weakly glaring at Wizzro.

“E-enough!....we had fun…now release me!” she yelled. She weakly struggled against the tendrils but froze when she heard him laugh.

“Oh no….now that I have you I’m not letting you go anytime soon,” he said. Cia paled and started her struggles again as laughter filled her ears. She couldn’t believe this! She let out a frustrated cry and glared up at Wizzro. The other lean closer, an evil grin forming on his face.

“I’m going to make you mine…going to make sure you think of no one but me” he purred. She cried out again, it echoing against the walls as his touches started again. There was no way out, she was trapped in this hell, this horrible, sweet hell.


End file.
